


初恋

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	初恋

现在的话大概能用平静的语气讲这个故事了吧。这是一个关于初恋的故事，女主角是她，Y。

她喜欢她的同班同学王俊凯。

她认识王俊凯很久，印象中王俊凯一直是瘦小害羞的男孩子形象，因为女生发育的比较早，有一段时间甚至长的比自己还要矮小。那个时候是不喜欢他的，没有女生会喜欢比自己弱小的男生吧。

对王俊凯的印象有所变化是一次聚餐，他带了在培训班认识的朋友王源来。那时候王源还是一个小孩子，因为是冬天，穿了很多的衣服只露出来脸，滑稽的像只企鹅，走路说话却意外的灵巧。

她去找王俊凯说话的时候，王俊凯还在逗王源。平时在学校沉默寡言的王俊凯，对着王源就有了点大哥的样子，笑的飞扬，眉眼之间嚣张霸道的很。她问这是谁呀，王俊凯挺开心的跟她介绍这个是王源。

称呼对方的时候，还带了点儿化音，他们当地说话并不习惯带儿化音，王俊凯却说的很顺口，有点得意的样子。

王源很乖，笑眯眯给她打招呼。

Y点点头，无可奈何的接受了对方的那句“姐姐“。

她觉得王源挺好玩，紧接着还跟他聊了两句，话题都是学习啊作业啊喜羊羊与灰太狼啊，她不由自主感叹初中少女和小学生果然无法交流。只是还没说上几句，王俊凯就黑脸了，把王源手里的肉串抢走了。王源呆呆站在原地，发生了什么都不明白，摸着头笑的无辜。

王俊凯也笑了，把肉串一口两口吃掉，挑衅的看着王源。

她发现，王源在场的时候王俊凯几乎变了一个人，脾气阴晴不定，王源一个不顺他意他就又要黑脸。而且王俊凯爱欺负王源，抢他手上的东西，把王源逼得急了再还给他。

正是这些小变化让她觉得今天的王俊凯有点奇怪，唱K的时候就一直偷偷盯着他，认识几年，关系不算非常好，偷看王俊凯这种行为在之前是从来没有的。

王源看得出来是有些害怕且崇拜王俊凯的，看见他生气的时候总是很不安，带着点小心翼翼的讨好。

这个王俊凯跟在学校的王俊凯截然不同，Y觉得王俊凯黑脸的时候很帅，管着王源欺负王源的时候也特别有个性，平时喜欢开玩笑的几个同学都不敢去闹他了。可她喜欢这样的王俊凯，整个人的气场都和其他男生不一样，阴晴不定都有奇妙的魅力。

现在回想起来，大概那天她就喜欢上王俊凯了。

春秋交替，王俊凯的生长周期似乎被人为缩短了，身体嗖一下长得很高，眼神也凌厉起来，气场被放大到方圆百里，同学同伴无一幸免。只剩下偶尔害羞扭捏的动作能让Y会想起，啊，这个人不久之前还只是软软的一只呢。

Y对王俊凯的定位也在发生着变化。如果之前的王俊凯对她来说像一杯平淡无奇的白开水，那么那天的事情好像无意间揭开了杯盖，被子里散发出香浓醇正的酒香气，刺激她鼻腔内的嗅觉细胞，让她怦然心动。

一点点好奇，一点点留意，喜欢的心情被对方一个小举动拉扯。跳跳糖投入汽水里面蒸腾起泡沫的情绪，轻飘飘的围绕住她，朦胧的硫磺纸被捅穿，痛过那个缝隙，可以隐约的看到里面的王俊凯，越是观察越是发现自己不了解他。

几天前可以说是玩伴的男孩，现在变得神秘难懂，王俊凯在她心中变了个样，她控制不住自己用少女特有的粉红情怀揣摩他，在自己脑海里虚构许多浪漫场景。

她开始喜欢和王俊凯玩一些有肢体接触的游戏，若有似无的对他撒娇，在写作业的时候总是把头偏向他的方向，把王俊凯装在自己视线的最角落，即使看的模糊也是道美丽风景。

班里的同学有些细心的女生，偷偷问她：“你喜欢王俊凯哦？”

她很骄傲地抬头，声音也不放低：“谁喜欢谁还不一定呢。”

那边的王俊凯没有转过头，大概不知道她们在讨论的是他吧，Y甜蜜的笑了。

正在从男孩变成少年的王俊凯，身边没有什么走得近的女生，除了自己。

凭着这一点就能让她有无限的自信，毕竟王俊凯从来没有与女生的交往比他更亲密，她甚至在玩耍间偷偷牵过他的手，干燥的，陌生的触感——她的心跳很快，他应该也是。

后来，网上开始有了奇妙的言论。

王俊凯，王源，凯源。

她一开始是不在意的，甚至开过他们两个的玩笑，说过一些在一起吧的混账话，都是不能作数的。毕竟认真想一想，王俊凯怎么可能会喜欢王源呢？

王俊凯一直喜欢逗王源，小时候对着王源就容易发脾气，像是遇到火柴的火药桶，王源做什么事他都要去管一管。对比王俊凯对自己，从来都是很温柔很有礼貌的。王源在她心中，顶多是个王俊凯小弟或者工作伙伴之类的身份。王俊凯最亲近的人是王源，但是王俊凯比对着王源还要温柔对待的，只有她一个而已。

她是这样以为。直到再一次撞入王源与王俊凯相处的场景。

不过大半年没见，王源也开始长大了，孩子一样圆润的弧度褪去，轮廓分明的侧脸初见雏形，不说话看着你的时候有一种特别的魅力。他跟王俊凯的同学们都很熟了，放开之后满场子跑来跑去，果然他即使待人接物稳重很多，终究难掩活泼的天性。

王俊凯还是管着他，不过没有再黑脸，王源做什么都只是笑吟吟的看着。

王俊凯眼睫毛很长很黑，弯成一弯墨色的月亮，笑着看人的时候整个气质都柔和起来，他漂亮的眼睛跟着王源跑来跑去，一点儿都不厌烦，王源稍微有一点动作他能夸张的拍桌大笑。

那眼神大概能称作温柔了，可Y捏着叉子的手指发白，叉子在白色瓷盘上发出难耐的杂音，王俊凯的一举一动无不让她心惊胆战。

改变只要一点小暗示。有个怪异的种子在她心里面埋下，一定是会长出丑陋的怪物的。

她开始厌恶网上编排的凯源绯闻，她恶狠狠的诅咒同性恋都该去死。她甚至觉得连王源这个名字都异常刺目。

她迫切的想要证明自己在王俊凯身边的地位，做了一些过分的事情，给不该透露的人透露了不正确的信息，王俊凯也没有说些什么，她就当他是默认了。

心稍稍安定的一天，路过王俊凯座位，听到王俊凯在聊微信，诱哄还有点祈求的味道：“我们学校旁边有新开的面馆，买给你吃好不好？“

她看见屏幕上的昵称，王源儿。

回到座位之后，她用刀片把她的作业本划得七零八落，那一瞬间好像听到了嫉妒抽根发芽的声音。

她陷入卑微的暗恋，而王俊凯变本加厉，即使初三也必须至少每周见王源一次，他有着恋爱中的人常有的傻瓜表现，捧着手机一遍一遍听王源发过来的语言，给王源买许多东西，甚至有一天她戴了一个毛绒动物的帽子，很期待的问王俊凯她好看嘛。王俊凯前后看的很仔细，对她说：“很可爱，王源最适合这种了。“

王俊凯跟她说话难得情绪不错，明明是从来没对她展露过的温柔的笑却把她投入深渊，黑暗里愤怒的情绪瞬间把她包围起来，火焰的獠牙拨弄她本就被恶意侵占的心脏，逼她用最恶劣的态度最肮脏的文字质问她最在意的人。

“你是变态吗？王源是男的！连这个都要抢他还要不要脸？真让我恶心！“

她脑子里面都是火把将神经烧的噼里啪啦的声音，没有了理智。大概还说了类似的更过分的话，Y不记得了。

那是王俊凯第一次朝她发火，整个雨季黑暗的室内作背景，他为了另一个人要背上铠甲和盾牌，拿着宝剑和她敌对了。

雨下的很大，这样王俊凯的声音也不用听得太清楚。他大概说了王源还小，为什么你能这样说他。你说的这种话我不想被王源听到。你能冷静一点不要扯上王源吗。

全部都是他的王源、王源、王源。

最后王俊凯也平静了，他用缓慢坚定的语调给她陈述，他就喜欢王源，所以看到什么好东西都想给他。

对不起。

他说出那句拒绝的话时，表情和动作都很诚实，她无可救药的觉得耿直的王俊凯还是超级帅气。但是爱慕的情绪只能停留在那一秒，他说完那句话，她再无知也该明白一切结束了。

于是初三下学期很容易的分班，她和王俊凯大概再也不见。爱恋的心情没有消失，直到雨季过去了，她才敢回忆那段刚过不久的晦涩记忆。

虽然没有过开始，虽然虚伪且短暂，但这就是她的初恋吧。


End file.
